


Stargaze

by green_leaves_in_hell



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Heterosexuality? never heard of it, Jedi!Leia bc fuck canon, Jyn is too gay to function, M/M, Shara Bey is bisexual, This was never meant to be slow burn I´m sorry, but not to much i want them to kiss just as much as you do, i know Jyn is probably the token StraightTM but have you considered this: i dont care, in the star wars universe, it´s called "Stargaze" bc if u say it out loud it sounds like "Star-gays", leia is force sensitive, listen, so Jyn is gay idgaf, this fic actually has some sort of plot?, we´re already ignoring one part of canon so why not that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_leaves_in_hell/pseuds/green_leaves_in_hell
Summary: Leia was kidnapped by the Empire,a nd the rebellion isn´t gonan do anything about it. So Jyn goes rogue. Again.Just read the tags for the force´s saketakes please after the events on Scariff, where obvIOUSLY EVERYONE SURVIVED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Jyn was probably the only straight on board of the Rogue One but listen we´re already disregarding one part of canon so why not this too
> 
> also, i kinda imagine Shara Bey like Asami? idk it just fits

Jyn stayed calm when they told her that the empire has abducted Leia´s ship and she was most likely a prisoner now. Jyn stayed calm and asked what their plan was to retrieve Leia from the empire. Jyn pretended to be calm when they told her that sadly, they couldn´t really do anything. Jyn pretended to be calm when she left the meeting and ran to the nearest flight deck.  
Jyn was done being calm. The person that got to feel that was the unlucky pilot who was washing her A-wing at the side of the runway, and who was now being hold in a choke hold by Jyn, her blaster held against the pilot´s rips. 

 

Neither of these women thought that this would be how their day would go. 

 

But then, Jyn also hadn´t planned on nearly dying on a suicide mission to steal the Death Star plans just yesterday. In fact, she never planned on fighting in the rebellion, and she certainly didn’t plan on falling in love with princess Leia.  
But here she was, threatening a rebel pilot to help her get to the Death Star to rescue Leia. This was the second time Jyn went rogue in two days, and she really felt like that was twice too much. This time, she didn´t even have the help of any of her fellow Rogue One team members, since every single one of them was in the infirmary with a variety of injuries and various grades of burns. Apart from K2, obviously, who was laying in some sort of cabinet waiting to be reassembled. So she had to do this her way.

 

Shara Bey could deal with a choke hold. Shara Bey could also deal with a blaster being pressed into her ribs. What Shara could absolutely not deal with was the insane plan this girl whispered into her ear as she was holding her beside her ship. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Shara hissed between her pressed lips. “I´m not gonna attack. The Death Star. Alone.”

“Well.” Shara could basically hear the grim smirk on Jyn´s face. “You will. Or you won´t live to see the end of this war, I promise. And” she added, “if it is any solace, you won´t attack it. You need to get me in there.” 

Shara let out a quick laugh. “Right. Well. That won´t be a problem, obviously. Silly me, thinking we´re gonna attack it when we´re just trying to sneak into the best equipped battle station in the entire galaxy.” The sarcasm was almost painful. Jyn let out a sigh, then pressed the blaster even harder between the other women´s rips.

“Listen. You have ten more seconds to decide whether you want to die here or help me rescue the princess from the empire. Ten-“

“Wait.” Shara´s voice was hollow. “They kidnapped the princess?”

“YES.” Jyn pressed out. “What the hell do think I was talking about?” 

Shara raised her voice. “I don’t know. Maybe you could have told me that the person you wanted to rescue wasn´t just some random stranger but the princess of-“ 

“Sh.” Jyn cut her off. “It´s not official yet. Listen.” She turned the pilot around, so the other women was now pressed against her A-wing, Jyn´s forearm against her throat. “Leia´s in trouble, and the rebellion isn´t gonna do anything. And if that´s not enough motivation, the Death Star plans were on her ship too. So, will you help me or not?”

Shara studied the young women´s face. Her determination could not entirely mask the desperation that clearly drove her to such measures. Shara nodded. 

“Fine.” 

“What?” Jyn could not hide her surprise.

“I said fine. I´m in. But I swear to the force if you keep pointing that blaster at me I will break your arm.”

Jyn smiled sarcastically. “How do I know you won´t bail on me?”

Shara sighted. “I guess you don´t. But listen. I understand why you´re doing this. And-“ 

“No you don’t.” Jyn cut her off. 

Shara raised her eyebrows. “Please. Risking your life for someone you just met, what, a week ago isn’t something you do for the leader of a cause. I certainly wouldn’t. The only reason for me to go out and attack – no sorry, sneak into- the Death Star would be Kes. But then, you were willing to give your life just yesterday for some plans, so I guess I can´t tell what you wouldn’t do. Anyway. That´s why I´m helping you. Also, because if I didn’t, you´d probably steal one of the ships anyway and try alone, and since you aren’t a pilot you wouldn’t even make it out of the atmosphere. And, although you are still threatening me with a gun, I find you strangely likeable.”

Jyn frowned, and then sighted. 

“Fine,” she said. “I guess trust goes both ways.” She put her blaster away. “So, let´s get in the ship then. Off we go.” She patted the hull of the A-wing. 

Shara laughed. “Are you kidding? There isn’t even enough space for both of us in there, how are we gonna get the princess off- Death Star with this?” She shook her head. “No. We´re gonna need a bigger ship. Also, preferably one that´s not only used by the rebellion, because otherwise we won´t even get near the Death Star.” 

Shara turned around to scan the flight deck. She pointed to the other end. “That one.”

\----------------------------

 

Jyn didn’t know how Shara managed to convince the staff that she and this very angry looking women (who just happened to have stolen a ship yesterday) were allowed to enter the stolen imperial shuttle without anyone actually asking for a permit. Now, Shara was sitting in the pilot seat and getting the shuttle ready for take-off. 

“You know” she said, “you should be very glad that the rebellion always keeps all their ships ready to go. Explaining why we need this ship fuelled up would have been a lot harder.”

Jyn was sitting next to her. “I still can´t believe you flirted your way past the guards.” She grinned. 

Shara shook her head, laughing. 

“Problems can be solved without violence, you know.” She winked at Jyn, who just shook her head in disbelieve.

“Has worked pretty well in the past for me…” 

Shara rolled her eyes. “Right. As if you didn´t end up here because you were imprisoned by the empire, and then proceeded to attack the people that rescued you, nearly resulting in you getting shot and nearly killed several times. Anyway.” She gestured for Jyn to take the headphones that were laying on the instrument panel, then flipped some switches on the ceiling and Jyn could feel the shuttle slowly taking off. Shara grinned. 

“Ready for this?” Shara shot Jyn a sly grin.

Before Jyn could answer, she could hear the intercom cracking to life. 

“Control centre to Shuttle, what are you doing? Pilot, please state your call-sign.” 

When Jyn realised what she had to do, she mouthed: “Oh, you bastard!”

Shara shrugged. “You should do something too. Like, preventing us from getting shot down.”

Jyn glared at her, then forced a smile. The intercom cracked again.

“Pilot, you have no clearance for take-off. Please return to the base. What is your call-sign?”

Jyn bit her lips. Then she smiled. 

“This. Is Rogue two.” 

Shara threw her head back, laughing. 

A confused voice answered. “Rogue two? There is no Rogue two-“ A second voice intercepted.  
“Rogue two? Jyn is that you? I swear to the force can´t you just-“ 

“Cassian!” cheered Jyn. “So they released you from the infirmary?” 

“Jyn, what are you doing?”

“I´m gonna go save the princess, since no one else will.”

Cassian´s voice was shocked. “The Empire kidnapped the princess? How-“

Shara interrupted him gleefully. 

“Sh, it´s a secret! So, I guess you´re not going to shoot us down, since you yourself just went rogue yesterday, Captain Andor. But if you do, you have to do it quickly, since we´re leaving the atmosphere now. Tell Mon-“

“Jyn, who else is there with you? Why didn’t you tell us?”

Jyn beamed. “I´m not a snitch. If we return, you´ll know anyways, and we´ll be heroes. If not-“

Shara cut her off.

“My name is Shara Bey, Captain Andor. If I go down, tell Kes I died trying to save the princess. Going into Hyperdrive, now. Rogue two, over.”

She glanced at Jyn. 

“You sure about this?”

Jyn nodded once. 

“Good.” Shara flipped the switch.


	2. Chapter 2

Jyn didn´t know how long they´d been flying when Shara broke the silence they´d been sharing since they went into Hyperdrive.

“So,” she said with a smug grin, and Jyn knew she wasn´t gonna like what Shara was about to say.

“How did long have you and Leia been a thing? How´d you meet? And how come no one knew about this? Word normally travels fast on the base and Leia is like, the most watched out for person in the entire rebellion.”

“Uhm.” Jyn swallowed, “it´s kinda complicated…”

Shara didn´t even seem to hear her. She was flipping some switches and staring out the front window, doing all kinds of pilot-y stuff while talking.

“You arrived at the base what, like a week ago, being more or less held captive and forced to go on a mission, which you barely survive, come back once, just to lead a rogue mission to Scariff, like, when did you guys even meet?”

“Well,” Jyn laughed nervously, “I first saw her when they brought me in for questioning and then I saw her again before Cassian, K2 and I took off to Jedha and well it just kinda…” Jyns mumbling trailed off as she stared out the window.

Shara shook her head. “Okay, so you fell in love with her when you first saw her, very cliché but I get it, that still doesn´t explain how you managed to form a relationship when you´ve seen each other twice in your life. Also, I don´t think Leia would just start dating someone she just met? She´s too rational for that. She knows that this rebellion can cost her and others people´s lives, she wouldn´t let something like attraction endanger this whole thing.”

Jyn cocked her head. “Well, I never really explained this to you, mostly because we just met and are now trying to sneak into the best equipped battle station in the galaxy” she glanced at Shara, who smirked “but Leia and I aren´t really, you know,” she swallowed “in a relationship?” She quickly glanced at Shara, who nodded knowingly.

“I didn’t expect this from Leia, but so you guys are like what, friends with benefits and you developed feelings? How do you even become friends with benefits after meeting twice?   
Don´t get me wrong, you´re pretty hot, but I really didn´t think Leia would do something-“

Jyn turned around in her seat and looked her straight in the eye.

“Leia has never talked to me.” She interrupted her, being done beating around the bush. 

Shara nearly choked on her spit as she shouted.

“What?” 

Shocked eyes looked at Jyn, who sighted.

“Look. You were right. I kind of got the hots for Leia when I first saw her. Not only was she b e a u t i f u l” Jyn eyes got dreamy “but she was fierce, and strong, and a leader and didn´t take shit from anyone. She was one of the few who spoke in favour of getting the plans from Scariff. I would have informed her about-“

“So you´re in love with Leia.”

Jyn grimaced.

“If that´s what you want to call it.”

“And you let me believe that this was a ‘rescuing your girlfriend’ mission.”

Jyn bit her lips.

“To be fair, I never actually said anything about that. I just told you we were gonna rescue Leia and you kind of interpreted a lot into that.”

Shara shook her head. 

“Fine. So what do you expect is gonna happen? You sneak into the Death Star, Leia will see you as the heroic rescuer and she´s gonna fall in love with you?”

Jyn glared at her.

“I will take down the entire Empire myself, if that means Leia is okay. So, no. I actually do this because I care about her, not because I think that´s gonna gain me something. Although” she said admittingly, “if it happens, I won´t say no.” 

She stared dreamingly into the distance.

Shara sneered.

“Wow. Didn´t know you were that serious. Should we stop for flowers along the way? Although,” she glances at the panel “it´s too late for that now. We´re nearly there.”

Jyn looked confused.

“Where?”

Shara gave her a look.

“Are you kidding me? The Alderaan system. It´s where the Death Star was seen the last time.”

She flipped some switches, and suddenly they weren´t in Hyperdrive anymore. Instead, they found themselves in a meteor shower. 

“What the-“ 

Shara started working on the control panel hurringly, while Jyn was cursing in at least three different languages.

“Why is there a meteor shower in the Alderaan system?” she shouted at Shara, who was doing her best not to crash the shuttle.

“How the hell would I know!” Shara shouted back, “Now shut up while I´m trying to get us both out of here alive!”

A rock passed the front shield, just millimetres away from hitting the glass.

“Wooowww” Jyn and Shara shouted in union.

Jyn looked at a screen in front of her. 

“We shouldn’t be far from Alderaan now, if our position is correct. But where is it?”

The meteors grew less and less, until they had a clear view.

“Shara, can you turn us around? I can´t see Alderaan from here. Shara?”

Jyn turned to Shara, who was staring out the window expressionless. 

“Shara?”

“There is no Alderaan, Jyn.” She said gravely.

“What do you mean? From the coordinates we should be-“

“No, Jyn.” Shara turned to face her, her expression pained. “There is no Alderaan anymore.”

Jyn went pale. She sunk into her seat.

“They tried the Death Star.”

“Yes.”

For a moment, there was silence in the cockpit. Then:

“It was Leias home.” Jyn nearly choked on the last word.

“I know.” Sharas jaw was tense. “You´re right. The rebellion not rescuing Leia was the most stupid decision ever. We need to get her, and the plans, and bring them back to the rebellion.” 

Jyn nodded once. 

“Let´s go. We can´t stay here forever. It will probably arouse suspicion. How do we get to the Death Star?”

“Well, this is an imperial shuttle, so we should try to contact it first, shouldn´t be that hard. Try and switch on transmissions.”

Jyn flipped the switch, and she could her cracking on the intercom. She turned a switch to find the right frequency. Suddenly, she could her a voice.

“…. This is DS-1 Orbital Battle Station. Every ship state you call-sign and wait for permission to enter the Station. This is DS-1 Orbital….”

Jyn groaned. 

“Not again!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so a chapter a week didn´t really work but i´ve just got a lot of school stuff sorry :/

A few minutes later, they were on the Death Star landing platform.

“So.” Shara turned to Jyn. “What now?”

Jyn grinned. 

“My favourite part.” 

Shara sighed.

“You can´t just go out there and start beating up Stormtroopers.”

Jyn grimaced.

“Very funny. I do actually have some sort of plan. I´m not actually bad at making plans, you know” she said, after Shara gave her an unbelieving look “just because I rarely make any, doesn´t mean I can´t. Who do you think the plan for Scariff was from? Not K2, I can tell you that.”

“And does your plan include us just sitting here and making the guards out there suspicious because no one is leaving the shuttle?” Shara pointed at two guards who were slowly approaching the Shuttle.

“It does, actually. At least until now. Come on!”

Jyn jumped out of her seat and went to the passage that lead further back. Shara sighted and followed her.

“What now?”

Jyn gestured for her to hide next to one side of the door, while she stood on the other side, her stick by her side.

Shara raised an eyebrow.

“I thought we weren´t gonna beat up Stormtroopers,” she whispered.

Jyn grinned. 

“Never said that. Now be quiet.” 

They could hear steps coming up the ramp of the shuttle, and finally Shara could see the white uniform of a Stormtrooper approaching the door behind which they were hiding.  
She nodded at Jyn, who grabbed her stick harder.

The guard stepped in through the door, and before he had time to react, Jyn hit him hard in the backside of his knee and then his head. She caught him before he could land on the floor, trying to avoid as much noise as possible. Shara stepped over the unconscious trooper and went to look for the second one.

Careful not to make a noise, she sneaked into the passenger area. The second guard was standing directly at the top of the ramp, his back to her. She quickly scanned the area for weapons, and then decided for a loose belt. She grabbed it and approached the guard, who was scanning the busy flight deck in front of him. No one there paid any attention to the shuttle. 

Shara held the belt in both hands, and when she was standing right behind the guard (those uniform helmets absorb a lot of noises, and don´t even get me started on the field of vision), and then threw the belt over the trooper’s head, strangling him and pulling him inside the shuttle at the same time.  
He tried to hit her, but his uniform limited his movements and Shara was standing right behind him. The pressure of the belt around his throat made it impossible for him to scream. 

After ten seconds, the Stormtrooper´s body went limp. Shara held on for another ten seconds, just to make sure. Then she slowly lowered him to the ground.

Jyn was watching from the door to the cockpit.

“Not bad” she said, “if it weren´t for Leia, I might just ask you out.”

Shara grinned. 

“Too late for that. But, if it´s any comfort to you, if it weren´t for Kes, I might just say yes.”

Now it was Jyn´s turn to grin. She fell on her knew and raised a hand to her heart.

“Shara Bey, will you be Stormtrooper buddy?”

Shara had to keep herself from laughing out loud. 

“Till death do us apart,” she said, while biting her lip grinningly.

Jyn stood up. 

“That might not even be that far away.”

She brushed dust of her pants, then went to help Shara carry the strangled Stormtrooper to the other one in the cockpit.

As quickly as possible they took of the Troopers´ uniforms.

“Well would you look at that.” Shara exclaimed as she took of the helmet of the first Stormtrooper, revealing a woman´s head.

Jyn sighted in relieve. 

“Good. I was already worried how to communicate with the other Troopers. It might have aroused suspicion if two male Troopers went in and two female ones came out.”*

Shara raised an eyebrow.

“So your plan relied on the pure luck of one of them being female?”

“You call it luck, I call it a calculated risk.” Jyn grimaced. “Or, as Chirrut would say, ‘the force is with us’.” She shrugged.

 

The other trooper was still male, so they decided that Shara would just not talk to anyone.

Two minutes later, the Stormtrooper were bound and gagged in a corner of the cockpit, in case they were still alive and woke up, and two Stormtrooper (of which one was slightly smaller than the average sized Trooper) left the shuttle.

They passed the other guards on the flight deck without any further incidents, and went for the nearest exit. Shara didn´t know where they were going, but she trusted Jyn to know what she was doing. Shara caught herself thinking that and smiled helplessly. She has known Jyn for less than a day and yet she thought Jyn knew what she was doing, although literally everything that happened so far has proven otherwise. Jyn´s pace slowed, and Shara was yanked from her thought. The hallway they were in was empty apart from them.

“What now?” Shara sked.

“We wait for someone to tell us where the princess is being held.”

Shara cocked her head. 

“What?”

“I´m kidding. What are the chances of someone else being on their way to rescue Leia? Exactly. We´ll just go for the nearest control centre and look the position of the cells up.”

“Do you know where such a centre is?” 

Jyn shook her head. “No idea. We´ll just look for one.”

Shara sighted. “Great plan. Don´t you think people will notice two Stomtropper aimlessly wandering around?”

Jyn shrugged. “You´ve got a better plan?” 

“No. Let´s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * honestly who gives a fuck about the gender binary in space, i just tried to phrase it in a way that makes it clear that Shara and Jyn would sound different than a "male" stormtrooper bc of the hight of their voices? if you have any idea how to phrase this better pls tell me


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a bit late but since we´re getting close to canon now: I don´t own anything, i´m not making any money with this, all hail Lucasfilms etc. (jk please don´t sue me @lucasfilms)
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter! (they fimally meet!!!)

Through either sheer luck or the force being with them, as Chirrut would say, they found an empty control centre. 

Shara stood guard by the door, while Jyn tried to figure out where Leia was being held prisoner.

No guards passed through the hallway, but Shara was nervous nonetheless.

“Can´t you work a little faster?”

“Just because my father built this thing doesn´t necessarily mean I´ve got clearance for anything in this system. Hacking this thing takes some time.”

“Couldn´t he have made some sort of leak so rebels can hack it easier? I thought he was on our side.” 

“Shara, how much do you know about computer science?”

“Not a lot, why?”

“Exactly. So shut up and let me work to find the leak my father probably installed in a way that it cannot be found by the freaking galactic empire.” She emphasized the last few words.

A few seconds later, she let out a triumphant cry. 

“I´m in! Let´s find the princess!”

While Shara was nervously watching the corridor, Jyn looked up the cell block entries. 

“Got it. She´s in cell 2187, detention block AA-23. That´s not even five minutes from here!”

Jyn raced past Shara, who caught her arm.

“Hold your horses, Romeo. What´s your plan to retrieve Leia from there? You can´t just waltz in and free her, there are probably a lot of guards in the prison area.” She said extra slowly.

Jyn rolled her eyes, though Shara couldn´t see that through her helmet. 

“I know,” she said, mimicking Shara, “we´re gonna tell them that we are there to pick her up for her execution. Which” she said, picking up speed, “is scheduled for today. So if we want to rescue her, now´s the time. Let´s go!” she wringed her arm from Shara´s grasp and walked down the corridor, Shara hurrying behind her.

 

A few minutes later, two Stormtrooper walked into detention block AA-23. The lieutenant looked up from his desk. 

“Yes?”

“We are to transfer the princess to her execution.” The door closed behind them.

The lieutenant furrowed his brow. 

“I wasn´t notified. The princess execution isn´t scheduled for the next hour.” He said, becoming suspicious.

Although Jyn´s natural reaction would’ve been to start blasting the shit out of this guy for being so damn dismissive about the fact that they were gonna kill Leia, she said calmly:

“Lord Vader has changed his mind. We are to bring the princess to him immediately. If you have any complaints, I am sure he will be happy to hear them.”

The thought of arguing with Darth Vader seemed to scare the lieutenant, like it would any living being. 

“Fine. Though I will double check with the command centre. The princess is in cell 2187.” He gestured behind him, and Jyn and Shara gladly went to the corridor from which the cells could be accessed.

They didn´t talk, because the guards and the lieutenant were still within earshot. They could her them bickering about Vader changing his mind every other minute.  
Finally, they reached cell 2187.The complaining of the guards was now a quiet murmur in the back. Jyn looked at Shara, then pushed the button to open the cell. 

The door opened and reviled a grey cell without anything in it except an equally grey bench, on which Leia appeared to be sleeping. Jyn had to stop and breathe for a moment. Damn she was beautiful. Shara gave her a little push and Jyn woke from her trance. The pilot waited by the door, while Jyn went down the stairs to wake up the princess. As soon as she took the first step, the princess opened her eyes and sat up. Jyn had to remind herself to breath. 

“You´re a little short for a Stormtrooper.” Leia observed with a neutral expression.

“What? Oh. The uniform.” Jyn turned red and took a while to take of the helmet. She could hear Shara snickering in the back. 

Finally, she pulled the helmet off, hoping for her to face to have returned to a normal colour. She took a step forward.

“I´m Jyn Erso. I´m here to rescue you.”

At this moment, the sound of blasters echoed from the hall. Leia jumped up. 

“What the-!”

Shara took a step back and carefully glanced out the door to see what was happening. Jyn and Leia rushed to the door, but were being hold back by Shara. 

“Stay inside. Some Stormtrooper just started firing at the guards. And – there´s a Wookie fighting with him?” 

She pulled her head back as a laser shot passed the door. 

“Kriff, that was close. What do we do now?”

Leia starred at her. 

“Are you telling me those guys aren’t with you?”

The shooting continued. Jyn shook her head. 

“No, we´re alone. Shara what´s happening?”

Carefully, Shara stuck her head out the door again. There was one more blast, then silence. 

“They´ve taken out the guards. One of them is at the panel. What´s he -“ she broke off, as the guy started talking. 

Quietly, they heard: 

“We´ve gotta find out which cell this princess of your´s is in. There it is. 2187.” He pointed in their direction, and Shara pulled her head back. 

The guy continued.

“You go and get her. I´ll hold them here.”

They could hear steps approaching as the second Stormtrooper made his way down to the cell they were in. 

“Ok. Let´s all line up next to the door, and as soon as he comes in, I´ll take him out.” Jyn proposed.

“But what if they´re good guys?” Shara protested.

“Right, because the chances of someone else rescuing Leia this very moment are so damn high.” Jyn sighted. “Fine. I´ll not kill him and not knock him out so we can question him.   
Hurry now!”

They all lined up next to the door, Jyn in front. 

Suddenly, there was another blast, and they could hear the guy shouting: 

“Luke, we´re gonna have company!”

The steps came closer, and suddenly, Leia moved to the bench and sat down. Before Jyn could say anything, a Stormtrooper came bolting in. He didn’t see her, and she kicked him in the back of his knee, ripped his helmet off and held him in a choke hold. Shara´s blaster was pressed into his chest.

“You do anything, you´re dead.” Jyn told him. Shocked blue eyes starred at the three of them. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Shara demanded, still in uniform. 

The boy looked at them confused. 

“Who am I- I´m Luke Skywalker. Who are you?” 

Jyn cut him off. 

“We´re asking the questions. What are you doing here?” 

“I´m here to rescue the princess,” Luke said, gesturing helplessly to Leia, who was standing next to them, her arms crossed. 

“And why should we believe you?”

“I´m here with Ben Kenobi,” Luke exclaimed, excitedly.

“Who- “ but Jyn was cut short by Leia. 

“Ben Kenobi? Alright. Jyn, let him go.” That was an order, but Jyn had never been good at following orders. 

“Just like that?” 

Leia starred at her. 

“Let. Him. Go.” 

Jyn exchanged a look with Shara, then relaxed the choke hold. Luke stood up. 

“Thank you.” That was directed at Leia. “Now let´s go. Ben is working on turning off the tractor beam, and-“ he was cut short by the sound of blasters. 

“Get behind me, get behind me!” They could hear the other guy, who was still at the front desk, shouting. 

They ran out the door, just to see a guy and a Wookie fighting off a squad of (real) Stormtroopers. 

The pair made their way back to them, accompanied by the lasers of the Trooper´s blasters.

“Dang!” Shara said. “He´s hot.” 

Jyn just rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I had a lot of stuff to do! I hope to update more often in the future!

They stood pressed against the walls of the corridor, four people in Stormtrooper uniforms, a princess and a Wookie. The lasers of blasters shot passed them. 

“We can´t get out that way.” The guy with the Wookie stated.

Jyn rolled her eyes. 

“No shit.”

Leia was angry. 

“Looks like you´ve managed to cut off our only escape route!” she said, directed at the guy that still no one knew the name of, but things were kinda busy and they had other priorities. 

“Maybe you´d like to get back into your cell then, your highness.” The guy said sarcastically. 

“How many are there?” Shara, the only on still in complete uniform, asked.

“Too many,” the guy replied, while continuously shooting at the Stormtrooper, “I´m Han Solo, by the way. In case we make it out here alive, I´d like you to remember my name so you can send me a reward.”

Jyn stared.

“No way! The Han Solo? Who´s ship made the Kessel run in less than-“

“Yes, exactly that one.” Luke cut her off. “Now be quiet, I´m trying to get help.”

He held his hand to his face and started talking to someone named C-3PO, a droid apparently. It was too loud for Jyn to hear what he was saying. Then he shook his head and started firing at the guards. 

“There is no other way out!” he shouted over the noise of the blasters.

“A fine bunch of rescuers you all are!” Leia said angrily. “Did any of you have a plan for getting out again?”

Jyn shrugged.   
“Our plan relied on secrecy, and it worked fine till those two came along. I would´ve expected a smuggler to be stealthier, by the way.” This was directed at Han.

The Wookie let out a cry, but Han didn´t translate.

“Fine.” Leia turned around and took Luke´s blaster. Before anyone could stop her, she fired at one of the ventilation slots. 

“What the hell you doing?” Han shouted.

“Well,” Leia replied smugly, “Somebody has to save our skins.” She left their hideout and made her way across the corridor, while firing at the Stormtrooper. 

“Into the garbage chute, flyboy!” She shouted, then jumped in before anyone could stop her. The Wookie and Shara followed without question. 

Han, Luke and Jyn looked at each other. 

“Do we have another choice?” Jyn asked.

A laser went flying past her. She shrugged. 

“Doesn´t seem like it. Cover me!” She ran to the other side of the corridor, Han and Luke firing at the remaining Stormtrooper. 

She fell into a dark tunnel, the sound of blasters and Han shouting behind her. It smelled bad. Suddenly she was in free fall, and then she landed on a mix of metal scraps, trash and what seemed to once have been water. 

“Uargh.” Jyn tried to stand up in the knee-deep water.

Right behind her, Luke came falling through the chute, closely followed by Han. The Wookie stood at the other side of the room, trying to open the door. Leia had climbed on a piece of junk to avoid touching the water, and Shara was trying to get the Wookie away from the door, unsuccessfully so. 

“Chewie, get away from there.” Han shouted, and Shara shot him a grateful look.

“Your Wookie is named Chewie?” Leia raised an eyebrow.

“Actually, his full name is Chewbacca.” Luke provided helpfully.

Before anyone could say something, there was a blast, and suddenly a laser circulated through the room. 

“Get down!” Shara yelled, jumping behind a huge piece of metal. Everyone fell to their knees and tried to cover their head. Which, in case the laser hit them, wouldn´t have been helpful at all, but it was a reflex. The laser disappeared. 

Shara shook her head. 

“This doesn´t work. Its magnetically sealed.”

“You nearly got us all killed!” Leia yelled angrily at Han.

“I had the situation under control, your worshipfulness, until you let us down here!” Han shouted back, enraged.

“Right,” Jyn said, “it´s not like there were 20 Stormtrooper trying to kill us. We might be locked in, but at least we´re safe here.”

The moment she finished her sentence, something gripped her ankle and she was pulled underwater. 

 

Caught completely by surprise, Jyn swallowed a lot of water. In hindsight, that was pretty disgusting, but at the moment Jyn was too busy trying not to drown to think about that.

A tentacle had grabbed her leg and was now pushing her underwater, hugging her chest and left arm. Sher tried to loosen it´s grip with her right arm, but she had no chance, and she was running low on oxygen. Through the water she could hear the muffled screams of the others. Finally, she managed to grasp a loose piece of scrap metal with sharp edges. She thrust it into one of the tentacles. 

The hold on her foot loosened, and she managed to push her head out of the water. The others were screaming something at her, but she couldn’t understand them.

‘The blasters.’ She thought. ‘You have to shoot it.’ 

But she was too busy gasping for air and therefore unable to form any coherent sentences. 

Finally, someone seemed to have come to the same conclusion, and she could hear blaster sounds and lasers were flying past her. 

“Jyn!” Leia scrambled towards her. Jyn turned her head and reached out to her, but she was pulled underwater again the very same moment. 

‘If I die here,’ Jyn thought, ‘at least her face is the last I see.’ 

Then her self-preservation instinct kicked in and she struggled against the tentacles, that were now tightly wrapped around her entire body. The surface was just a few centimetres above her. If she could just-

Suddenly the tentacles loosened their grip, and then they vanished entirely. Jyn pushed herself up and broke through the surface, gasping for air.

“What happened?” Leia climbed towards were Jyn was being helped up by Han. Shara and Chewbacca were still standing at the door, Shara with her blaster ready while the Wookie looked like it had nothing helpful but just banged on the door the past minute.

Jyn shook her head, water drops flying across the room. 

“I don’t know. It just vanished.” She was breathing heavily, Han holding her upright.

Suddenly there was a noise, like two pieces of metal being dragged alongside each other.

Shara and Jyn shared a look.

“I´ve got a bad feeling about this.” Han and Shara said in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s a little shorter than usual but i hope you like it!

As soon as Han and Shara ended their statement, the walls began to move. The metal-against-metal sound accompanied them.

The group moved towards the middle of the room, as did the walls.

Leia seemed to be the only one who wasn´t frozen in shock and astonishment. She lifted a steel beam and tried to turn it around. As soon as Jyn realised what she was up to, she moved to help. Her movement seemed to be a catalysator for everyone else, suddenly there were four pair of hands lifting the steel beam. They turned it towards the walls and tried to jam it in between the moving walls. For a moment, it seemed to work, the walls seemed to move slower. Everyone stood motionless, Han was bent over a second metal beam but he too looked expectantly at the wall. 

Then there was a loud crack, and the walls started moving again. The beam was broken in the middle and nearly hit Shara when it fell. 

“KRIFF!” Jyn yelled. “Can we just have one moment of peace for the force´s sake!”

With the others, she hurried towards Han to get the second metal beam into place. Luke was frantically trying to contact someone over the intercom.  
Shara, Han, the Wookie and Jyn lifted the beam and turned it around like they did before. No one expected to find what they did when they turned around. 

It was Leia. She stood in the middle of the room, her former white dress hanging from her like a wet sack, her hands stretched outwards to the walls. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were pressed together in deep concentration. 

Jyn was frozen in astonishment, and nearly hit Han in the face when he said:

“What the hell is she doing?”

Jyn wanted to answer, but it was Luke who did. 

“She´s using the force.”

Han nearly chocked.

“WHAT? As if hokey religions would help us now! She should rather help with-“

“Shut up.” Jyn interrupted him. “OH don’t make such a face. Don’t you realise it?” She was beaming.

“Realise what?” Han said, dismissive. 

“Listen,” Jyn said.

“Listen to what?” Han asked. “There is nothing to hear- oh.”

Jyn would’ve loved to have a Holo of the expression that unfolded on his face. 

It was completely quiet. The walls had stopped. It was a scene like a renaissance painting. Four humans and a Wookie, staring in astonishment at the princess in white who stood in the middle of the room, her hands outstretched towards the walls, stopping the walls from crushing the lot of them.

The moment was ruined by Leia groaning. Jyn jumped. 

“She won´t be able to keep that up for long! Luke, try to contact whoever it was you tried before. We need to get out of here fast.” While saying that, she rushed towards Leia, whose teeth were gritted in effort.

Jyn could see sweat starting to form on Leia´s face. She put her arms around her to help her keep upright. Shara rushed to her aid and they both put their arms around Leia. Leia´s body was tense. Jyn and Shara shared frightened glances. 

Luke was still trying to get someone to respond on his intercom, and the Wookie decided to return to uselessly banging on the door. Han got another steel beam in place. 

“Just in case.” He shrugged when he saw Shara watching him. 

“Leia. Can you hear me? You got this. You´re doing great!” Jyn has resorted to whispering motivation in Leia´s ear, not knowing whether this actually helped her. She ignored Shara, who was looking at her weirdly. 

“You just have to keep this upright a little longer. You´re doing a great job with using the force.” She grimaced at that expression. Then she smiled as she remembered someone, just yesterday, saving their lives through his doubtless believe in the force. She started chanting:

“You´re one with the force, and the force is with you. You are one with the force, and the force is with you. You are one with the-“

She was interrupted by a loud cheer from Luke. 

“3-PO?” Jyn could hear a quit response, but Leia decided this moment to collapse on top of her and Shara and the walls started moving again. Jyn and Shara tried to keep the princess upright so she wouldn’t just fall and drown in the disgusting water at their feet. Though, drowning might have been a nicer alternative to slowly getting crushed between the walls. 

Luke was shouting something at the intercom, and Leia groaned. 

“Leia?” Jyn´s voice was sick with worry. “Leia can you hear me?”

Leia opened her eyes. Jyn was so happy she wouldn’t have noticed that the walls had stopped moving if it wasn’t for the cheers of the others. She beamed at Leia. 

“You´ve done it! You´ve saved us!”

Leia smirked. 

“Of course I did. Since no one else was going to.” 

Han snorted in the background, but they ignored him. 

“Can you stand?” Jyn carefully took Leia´s arm of her shoulder. 

“I think so, yes.” The princess grasped onto Jyn´s arm for help. Jyn could feel a shiver running down her spine. 

“I´m just a bit dizzy, but that will pass. Now.” She straightend up. “How do we get out of here?” She looked around the room. Han and Luke were hugging, and Shara seemed to have a little dance with the Wookie by the door. 

“Alright.” Leia raised her voice, and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. Han´s hand was on Luke´s shoulder, who was clapping the smuggler´s back. Jyn realised they were standing in the exact same position as she and Leia did. 

“Luke, can your Droid get us out of here too?”

Instead of an answer, Luke raised the intercom to his mouth. 

“3-PO, please unlock the doors of the garbage compactors.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I GRADUATED SO HOPEFULLY I HAVE MORE TIME NOW

The door opened without a sound and reviled the view into an empty hallway. 

The group climbed out of the garbage composer, just in time as it seemed, as something stirred in the water. The Wookie panicked and ran past them to where the Hallway was vanishing behind a bend. Han sighted and took out his blaster and pointed it in the room which just a minute ago nearly crushed them to death. 

“Don´t! They´ll hear us!” Leia exclaimed, earning her an exhausted look from the smuggler who ignored her and shot into the room. The water went still. 

“What on Coruscant is your problem man?” Jyn hissed. “Our best plan would be to rely on secrecy, since we´re outnumbered by like, a million to one.”

Leia nodded, approving. Then she turned to Han. 

“Listen, I don´t know how you do things normally, but from now on, you´re going to listen to me. Understood?” She didn’t wait for a response, but turned to the others. Jyn snickered at Han´s shocked face, which got her an angry glance form Leia. Jan straightened up (haha) and tried to put on a serious face.

Leia looked at them, the bunch of rescuers standing on one side of the hallway, while the princess, like a general, stood in front of them. Somehow they have all accepted her as the one in charge, although ten minutes ago she was still in cell and would’ve been executed without their help. Han was still to shocked to protest, or so it seemed. He stood next to Luke, shooting angry glances at Leia, who was trying to figure out some sort of plan.

“Now.” She said. “I assume you came here on different ships?” She looked at Shara and Luke, who nodded. 

“We´ll try to get to the closer one,” Leia stated. “as long as it´s big enough for all of us. Which of your ships is closer?”  
Shara and Luke exchanged a glance. 

“We´re on docking bay 221, I think.” Shara said, it took us about 20 minutes to get to your cell.”

“We´re closer,” Han intercepted, “and there is absolutely no way I would´ve left the Falcon here, even if your ship was around the corner! Yes, the Falcon is big enough for all of us,” he added, when he saw the exhausted look on the other´s faces. “Let´s go!”

He turned around and went a few steps ahead, the others following reluctantly, Leia letting out a deep sight.

 

Through a miracle (or the force being with them), they made it as far as the hallway above the docking platform before they were discovered by Stormtroopers.   
They could hear them approaching, an entire squadron running in their direction. They pressed against the walls, hoping to surprise the guards. Jyn was standing next to Leia, who tucked her sleeve. 

“We need to split up,” she whispered. Jyn turned to her.

“Are you kidding me? That´s the worst idea ever. That never works!”

“They´re after me. You run for the ship, and I´ll lead them somewhere else.” Leia pleaded.

Jyn rolled her eyes. 

“Right. As if this entire mission isn´t about saving you.” 

Leia looked startled. “Saving me? I thought you wanted to get the Death Star plans?”

Jyn opened her mouth to answer, but at this moment the first Stormtrooper came around the corner and she had to take him out. The following Stormtroopers were hit by lasers from Luke and Han´s blasters, and Jyn took Leia´s hand any yanked her away from the fight. 

“What are you doing?” Leia yelled, “We have to help them!”

“You can´t fight,” Jyn pointed out, “without a weapon. And don´t even think about using the force again, we can´t carry you to the ship. You´re right, they´re after you. They´ll be fine. Now come!” Her voice sounded as if she was trying to convince herself, but Leia didn’t protest. They ran through the corridor, away from the sound of blasters. They went down some stairs, then a hallway and suddenly found themselves at a door, which revealed only a big abyss and another door, too far away to jump. 

“Kriff!” Jyn exclaimed. They could hear footsteps approaching behind them. They looked at each other, and Jyn realised they were still holding hands. She let go of Leia´s hand like it was hot and tuned red. 

‘Kriff kriff kriff kriff’ Jyn thought in her head. ‘Okay. Concentrate, Erso. You´ve been in worse situations.’ ‘Yes,” replied another voice in her head, ‘But I´ve always been alone.’   
Jyn took a deep breath, and closed her eyes to concentrate. The footsteps were coming closer. Suddenly she could feel something fiddling at her belt. She opened her eyes, only to see Leia yanking at her belt. At any other time, that would´ve been Jyn´s perfect use of time, but now it seemed a bit inappropriate.   
Then she realised Leia was trying to yank out the hook with a rope attached to it, and she turned even more red than before. Suddenly, lasers shot passed them. Jyn turned around, only to see a bunch of Stormtroopers at the end of the hallway, taking aim. 

“Kriff!” 

They had nowhere to hide, standing completely exposed in front of the abyss. Panicking, she took the hook out of Leia´s hand, looking for somewhere to throw it. Suddenly, there was a hissing noise and a door closed behind them, sealing them off from the Stormtroopers. Apparently, Leia had realised they were standing next to a panel of buttons and just decided, since their situation couldn´t really have gotten any worse, to push all the buttons, of which one of them closed the door. 

Jyn looked at her in astonishment, but Leia stayed on task. 

“Now.” She said, “I guess one of these buttons also extends a bridge, but since one of these buttons also opens the door again, I say we go for the hook. Do you see the thingy over there? Try and throw the hook!”

“Yeah. Uhm. Sure.” Jyn extended the rope, and then took the hook into her right hand. She threw it, and it miraculously attached itself to a steal beam. 

“Oh.” Jyn honestly hadn´t expected that. She turned to Leia. 

“Have you thought about how we´ve been shot at today a thousand times, and yet none of these blasters hit their target? It seems to me the Empire relies more on quantity than quality, regarding their soldiers,” and with that, she scooped Leia up. 

“Hold tight, princess!”

Leia looked at her with a soft look in her eyes. Then she kissed her on the cheek. 

“For luck!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Leia fianlly have a moment *yey*  
> Also, fuck canon for Leia having to comfort Luke after he lost this guy he knew for two days when Leia just lost her entire planet??????? So i kinda fixed that, i guess
> 
> A thousend times thanks to my awesome beta, @GayBoob !!!!!

The moment Leia´s lips touched her cheek, Jyn´s brain kind of flatlined. Her body somehow had to have managed to switch to autopilot, because that was the only way Jyn could explain how they made it to the Falcon.

A nudge from Shara’s elbow ripped her from her trance. Jyn jumped, and nearly hit her knee on the table at which she was sitting.

“What-“ She looked around. She was sitting on a ratty yellow couch inside what had to be the Millenium Falcon. Shara was seated next to her, while Luke was slumped over the table.

“Well, hello.” Shara grinned, seemingly amused by Jyn´s face and general state of being.

“What – How did we –“ Jyn shook her head. “Did everyone make it back to the Falcon? Where are the others? Where´s Leia?” The last part came out slightly panicked. Shara petted her back.

“We´re fine. Leia went to the back to lie down. Han and Chewie are flying the ship. We all made it out.”

A wail from Luke interrupted her. Jyn turned around. Shara bit her lip.

“Well. Everyone you know, at least. Ben Kenobi – the guy Luke told us about in the cell – didn´t make it. He faced off against Darth Vader.”

Luke looked terrible, and Jyn felt bad for him. Then she remembered Leia. The blood drained from her face. She jumped up and headed for the nearest hallway. She turned around again and gestured from Shara to Luke.

“Can you like, uhm –“ She didn’t quite know what to say, but Shara understood. She shuffled closer to Luke, and put an arm around him. Then she looked back at Jyn.

“Go find her. I´ll look after him.”

Jyn nodded thankfully, and left the lounge to find the princess.

After a bend, the hallway revealed three doors, all looking alike. Jyn chose to try the one furthest away from the lounge. She gently knocked, then carefully opened the door.

Leia was lying on the lowest of three bunk beds, her face buried in a pillow. She looked up, startled, when Jyn opened the door. Tears were shimmering on her cheeks. 

Embarrassed, she sat up and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

“Jyn.” She said, proudly tilting her head. “I didn’t expect you.”

“I, uhm,” Jyn was standing awkwardly in the door. “ Can I-“ she gestured towards the chair opposite Leia.

“Yeah, sure. Just-“ Leia moved her hand in a kind of waving gesture. Jyn moved past her and sat down. Leia looked at her, expectantly. Jyn didn’t know what to say.

“I´m sorry about your planet,” she finally said.

Leia tried to smile. She looked down.

“Thanks.” It was barely audible. Leia choked back tears.

“Look,” Jyn said, her voice soft. “There is nothing you could have to prevent it. It´s not your –“

“But it is, isn´t it?” Leia interrupted her, looking directly into her eyes. Jyn could see the pain and self-loathing in them.

“If I hadn’t gotten involved in politics, I wouldn’t have been the one with the plans, they wouldn’t have captured me, and they wouldn´t have targeted Alderaan.” She shook her head, as if that would prevent Jyn from seeing the tear that rolled down her cheek. The princess looked at her again.

“He told me,” she said, her voice breaking, “Tarkin told me it was me who determined the choice of the planet.” She looked so helpless, and broken, Jyn was reminded that Leia, even though she acted way more mature, was still barely twenty. It was also the moment in which Jyn decided that she would bring down the Empire, if she had to, alone.

“It´s not your fault.” Jyn repeated. “They would’ve destroyed another planet, if not Alderaan, and just as many people would´ve died. If we were unlucky, they might have targeted Yavin, and the rebellion would be history. But they didn´t. I know it hurts.” She looked at Leia, who was staring right back.

“Do you?” Leia said, her voice cold. “I was responsible for those people. They relied on me, they trusted me to protect them. Who have you ever cared for except yourself?”

Jyn looked at her, shocked.

“You´ve been alone from childhood, you never had any responsibility for anyone but yourself. Those people, they were my responsibility, my father´s responsibility,” Leia choked when she mentioned her father.

“And I failed them.” Her voice got quieter, faded while a sob started to form in her throat. “I couldn’t protect them, even though I promised!”

Jyn watched helplessly as Leia put her face into her hands, sobbing. She didn’t know if she should do something or wait or leave-

“I´m sorry.” Leia stared at her again, her eyes watery. “I didn’t mean any of it. I didn’t mean to hurt you-“

Jyn leaped out of her seat and hugged Leia. Kneeling in front of her, she put an arm around her back, and cupped her face with the other.

“It´s okay.” She whispered. “It´s all gonna be okay.” She tried to smile at Leia, tears forming in her eyes too.

Leia looked at her, heartbroken.

“I felt it, Jyn.” She whispered. “I could hear all of their voices just … vanish.” And now the tears were streaming down her face, over her cheeks and onto Jyn´s hand that pressed their foreheads together.

“It´s okay. “Jyn whispered. It wasn´t okay, they both knew that.

Leia held onto Jyn like she was dear life, her face pressed into Jyn´s neck, who stroked her hair and repeated those words, until Leia couldn´t cry anymore, and then they just hugged, until Leia slowly went limp and Jyn lay her down to sleep, still kneeling at her bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this chapter is a bit longer than usual, mostly because i won´t be able to write anything these next two weeks bc i´ll be on vacation. Since my beta won´t be able to do any proof reading in august, you might either have to wait till september for new chapters (thats right plural bc i will hopefully write more than one in that time) or accept a few chapters with worse grammar (and worse english in general) than these past two have been.
> 
> I promise this fic won´t die over summer, I want them to finally kiss just as mucha as you do!!!!!

Jyn must have fallen asleep, for she was woken up by a knock on the door. She lifted her head, just to be nose to nose with Leia, who opened her eyes this very moment. Jyn scrambled back and fell backwards onto the floor.

“Jyn!” Leia sat up. “Are you alright?”

Jyn sighed. “Yeah. Nothing hurt.”

“… but your pride, probably.” A snickering voice said from the door. Jyn turned her head, just to see Shara observing them, grinning widely.

“What´re you looking at” Jyn said, frustrated, sitting up.

“I´m happy to see you, too.” Shara answered cheerfully. Then she turned to Leia.

“We´re approaching the rebel base, Senator. We´ll be landing shortly.”

Leia nodded. “Thank you.” She got up, threw Jyn a quick smile (which made Jyn blush) and left the room.

Jyn let herself fall back onto the floor.

“I am so. Utterly. Kriffed.”

Shara shrugged.

“Can´t change that now. You coming?” She turned around and left. Jyn let out a groan, then pushed herself up and followed Shara to the cockpit. 

 

Through the windscreen, the forest of Yavin 4 was visible beneath them.

“Wow,” Luke said, “everything is so … green.” He tried to climb further to the front to see more, but Han shoved him back.

“I can´t see anything, kid,” he grumbled, but shot him an affectionate glance.

Jyn and Shara shared a look.

“Looks like you´re not the only one” Shara whispered in Jyn´s ear. Jyn shoved her away.

 

As soon as the falcon touched the ground, Leia left, accompanied only by R2-D2.

“Well,” Shara said, “Are you ready to get the lecture of your lifetime by our superiors?”

“What lecture?” Jyn said. “We´ve rescued the princess, brought back the plans, and found a Jedi” she looked at Luke, who was preparing to get of the ship with Han, “or at least someone who might be a Jedi-” – Luke hit his head on the door – “with a lot of training,” she added.

“Still.” Shara said. “We stole a ship and left the base without orders. And it could have gone terribly wrong. Kes must have been-“ Shara turned around.

“I need to go!” And with that, she left the ship, her black hair flying behind her.

“Hey,” Jyn shouted after her, “I thought we would get through this lecture together!”

Shara turned around, still running, nearly tripping over several wires.

“Remember how you technically kidnapped me,” she shouted, then turned around and continued to run towards the entrance, ignoring the people that were staring at them. Jyn facepalmed. 

 

Jyn´s plan of trying to avoid getting ordered to Mon Mothma or whoever would give her “the lecture of a lifetime” by sneaking to her quarters as quickly as possible failed the moment she entered the entrance hall of the big stone pyramid in which the rebel base was located.

“Jyn!” a metallic voice sneered behind her as soon as she set foot into the base. Jyn sighed. 

“K2.” She turned around. “I see Cassian must have found time to reassemble you. With everything going on, I wonder if that time couldn´t have been used better?”

The droid tilted his head.

“Cassian told me to tell you he´s glad you´re back, if you came back alive. I do not share his feelings. Now, I am to escort you to him. You can follow me or try to resist, but there is a 96.785 % chance that that will not end well for you.”

Jyn let her head fall back and let out a groan.

“Fine. Where are we going?”

The droid turned around without answering and motioned for her to follow. Jyn briefly considered making a run for it, but she would have to face the consequences of her second rogue mission some time anyways. Letting out another sigh, she sprinted to catch up with the droid.

 

K2SO made his way to the infirmary. As soon as Jyn noticed, she asked:

“Wait, I thought Cassian has been released? He was talking to me over the intercom when Shara and I took off-“

“Cassian is not a patient anymore.” K2 stated.

“Then why are we going there?” Jyn was breathing heavily, having a hard time keeping up with the droid´s long legs.

“Cassian told me to bring you to him immediately, should you, through a miracle, survive this insane attempt to rescue Princess Leia.” 

Jyn felt the need to defend herself, but they arrived at the doors to the infirmary and a Togruta stepped in their way.

“Excuse me,” they said, “Do you have permission to enter this station?” Their white coat made Jyn assume they were one of the doctors.

Jyn left K2 to explain why he dragged her here, and looked around. On the far end, she could see a row of bacta tanks with bodies in them, separated by thin curtains. Some of these alcoves were closed off to the hall in which they were standing by those curtains, but the first one was only partly closed. Jyn stretched to see who was in there, and to her astonishment saw Cassian sitting on a chair next to the bacta tank, holding what seemed to be someone´s hand and softly speaking to the person lying in the tank. It was too far away for Jyn to make out the words, but Cassian´s face was soft and warm, an expression Jyn has only seen on him when they hugged at the beach, thinking they were going to die. 

She was ripped from her thoughts when the doctor marched through her view, right towards the alcove. Jyn turned around, pretending to admire the décor of the hall when 

Cassian came towards her, his expression grim.

“Jyn.” He said, marching passed her to the door, “please follow me.”

“Hey,” Jyn said lightheartedly, “I thought you were ‘glad I´m back’?”

Going by the expression on Cassian´s face, that was not helping. They marched in silence, until suddenly Cassian dragged her sideways through a door, K2 following them. He finally released her after the door fell shut and crossed his arms. A single lightbulb dimly lit the empty workshop Cassian had dragged her in.

“Jyn Erso.” He said, his voice stern. “You´ve left the rebel base without permission, kidnapped one of the rebellion´s best pilots, forced her to steal a ship with you, went on to infiltrate the Death Star, and in doing so not only risked your life but also that of the pilot and lost the ship you stole. And above that-“

Jyn couldn’t take it any longer.

“Should I just have sat here doing nothing?” she shouted, “After we risked our lives for the plans, after everything that happened on Scarif, people dying for those plans, I should have just accepted that they were lost?” Jyn knew she didn’t really do it all for the plans, but she felt like the rebellion valued them more than the life of a single senator. That thought made her even angrier. “You got hurt, some of your friends died there, all of them got injured, Bodhi is still in pain!” She emphasised those last words, hoping to get a reaction from Cassian. 

But Cassian was better at controlling his emotions than Jyn was, he was, after all, a spy. Keeping a straight face, he proceeded:

“And above all, you risked giving away the position of the rebel base to the empire. You have compromised this entire mission, simply because you could not think before acting and therefore have endangered all of us.” His eyes were locked with Jyn´s, and she could not believe what she heard. As if their mission to Scarif had been any different! Defiantly, she withstood his ganze.

“As a consequence, your movement on the base will be restricted, and you must not leave your quarters unless you are accompanied by an officer-“

“What?” Jyn interrupted him, “Are you kidding me? You can´t just-“ K2´s hand on her shoulder shut her up.

“-or a council member.” Cassian finished. “Effective immediately. Further disciplines may be put upon you by any council member. Do you understand?”

The pressure of K2´s hand grew stronger, and Jyn complied.

“Yes.” She pressed out, still holding Cassian´s gaze.

Cassian looked past her at the droid, then nodded. The pressure on her shoulder lifted, and she shrugged, closing her eyes and cracking her neck, thinking about what she was gonna do next, other than staring angrily at Cassian and trying to make his life as difficult as could be from now on.

“Thank the force that is over,” she suddenly heard him say.

She opened her eyes. Cassian was – well, not smiling, but looking at her with a fond expression, that also showed relief and at least the hint of a smile. He shook his head.

“I can´t believe you´ve gone rogue twice in two days.”

She stared at him.

“What-“

“Sorry,” Cassian said. “I had to discipline you. Orders. And believe me, you would much rather have this done with me than General Draven.”

“So…” Jyn said, carefully, “You´re not angry at me?”

Cassian scratched his head.

“I wouldn’t really say that,” he answered, “You did bring yourself and the entire rebellion in extreme danger, just because you decided it was your responsibility to rescue Leia- don’t even try to deny it,” he said, when he saw her face, “your first and foremost priority was Leia. But since you somehow managed to bring back both the Senator and the plans, I´m not going to hold it against you. But yes,” he finally smiled, “I am glad you´re back.”

“Oh great” K2 said. “Are you done talking about your feelings?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you´re wondering who that mysterious person in the bacta tank is, it probably is exactly who you think it is. In case you need a little help, remember how this fic is tagged "everyone is gay"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know this is about two months later than i planned and three months later than we all hoped but: I´M NOT DEAD AND NEITHER IS THIS FIC

Since Jyn wasn´t allowed to be alone anymore, Cassian took her with him to the briefing room, in which the pilots were instructed how to destroy the Death Star with the help of the just returned plans. 

They slipped quietly through the door and stayed at the back of the room, hoping to avoid any attention. That worked for about 20 seconds, but then General Draven, who was leaning against a side wall, decided the briefing no longer required his attention and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw Jyn next to Cassian. 

“You- What are you doing here- Captain Andor, get her out of here!“ The General tried to make his way past the people in the room to Jyn and Cassian, not caring about how he was interrupting the briefing that was supposed to save their lives. 

People turned to see what got the General so angry and suddenly the entire room was staring at Jyn. Most faces were not known to Jyn, but she did find Luke, Han and Shara – who seemed to be sitting in the lap of a dark-haired soldier – grinning back at her. 

“General Draven,” said the man who, until now, has been speaking at the front of the room, “what exactly seems to be the problem?”

Draven turned around. 

“This lady – Jyn Erso – has committed a series of crimes and has absolutely no right to be in this room. In fact, she should be disciplined and imprisoned and not-“

“I already took care of that, General.” Cassian interrupted him. “She is here with my permission.”

Draven stared at them. “She has absolutely no ri-“

“Excuse me,” a calm voice interrupted from the front of the room. Jyn searched the room for its source, and finally found Leia stepping out from behind a pilot who was standing in front of her. Jyn hadn´t noticed her until now. She swallowed.

“General Draven, I doubt your personal issues with Jyn have time here and now. If you want to sort them out, either leave the room or do so later. For now, she stays with my permission. We have got more important matters at hand.” She ignored General Draven, who´s head has turned the colour of a tomato, and turned to the man at the front. “Please continue.”

General Draven stared at her in disbelief, then abruptly turned around and left the room, but not without glaring at Jyn, who gave him an innocent smile. 

“This is not over yet,” he hissed. Jyn shrugged and turned back to the front.

The guy speaking at the front now showed the plans of the Death Star and explained how the pilots would have to fire their missiles to have any effect. Jyn could see Luke whispering with a pilot next to him, and Shara ruffling the man´s hair on who´s lap she was sitting. Kes, apparently. Jyn grinned. She was glad she didn’t get Shara killed. As if reading her thoughts, Shara turned around, winked at Jyn, pointed at Kes and formed a heart with her hands, then turned back to face the front. Cassian, who until now has been following the briefing, looked confused form Shara to Jyn. Jyn shrugged.

“Then man your ships,” the guy at the front finished his explanation, ”and may the force be with you!”

The people in the room got up and made their past Jyn and Cassian through the door. Shara pulled Kes by the elbow and away from the door to Jyn.

“Jyn, this is Kes, my fiancé. Kes, this is Jyn, the woman that kidnapped and threatened me into stealing a ship and freeing Princess Leia.”

Jyn opened her mouth to object, but both Kes and Shara started laughing. Kes took her hand. 

“Nice to meet you. Please refrain from kidnapping my fiancée in the future.” Jyn shook his hand. 

“I´ll try. But she might come along voluntarily the next time, so you better watch out.”

“Or come along,” Shara said, taking his hand. “Speaking about it, you coming to the flight deck?” 

“I can´t,” Jyn said, shooting a frustrated look at Cassian, who was talking to the guy who held the briefing. He wasn´t paying any attention to her. 

“You know what,” she said, seizing the opportunity, “Actually, I can. Let´s go!” She took Shara´s arm and pulled her out of the room, Kes getting pulled along since he was still holding Shara´s hand. Jyn started running down the hallway, Shara and Kes following confusedly. 

“Why are we running?” Shara gasped, trying to catch up with Jyn. 

“Less talking, more running!” Jyn answered, then turned her head to Shara. “You need to go to the flight deck, right?”

“YES! But why-“ 

“I´ll explain when we´re there!”

 

Thanks to the general state of chaos the rebel base was in, they arrived at the flight deck without anyone taking any special interest in them. Jyn made her way past the other pilots getting ready for take-off, and finally stopped when she was standing behind Shara´s A-wing. 

“Here we come full circle,” she said gloomily. 

“What´s the matter?” Shara said, hands propped on her knees, breathing heavily. Kes was patting her back. 

“Well,” Jyn said, “I´m not allowed to leave my quarters unless accompanied by an officer, so I had to get rid of Cassian if I want to move freely on the base. What are we doing here, anyways? I thought only the X-wings would attack the Death Star?”

“The X-wings will lead the main attack,” Kes answered, “But they will need cover. And although she just returned and should probably get some rest,” he shot Shara a loving glance, “she insists on flying anyways.”

Shara shrugged. 

“Would all have been for nothing if the empire blows us up now.”

“Well,” Jyn said, smiling weakly “try not to die.”

Shara laughed. “I´ll try my best.” 

They looked at each other considering, then Shara took a step forward and hugged her. 

“Try to not get into any more trouble while I´m gone,” Shara whispered into her ear. Jyn grinned. “I´ll try my best.”

 

Jyn left Shara and Kes to say Goodbye, and carefully made her way behind the ships to the front of the flight deck. Suddenly, she heard two familiar voices, arguing.

“… on Han,” Luke said, unbelieving, “Why don´t you take a look around. You know what´s about to happen, what they´re up against! They could use a good pilot like you and you´re turning your back on them!”

“What good is a reward if you ain´t around to use it,” Han replied, “I´m sorry, attacking a battle station ain´t my idea of courage. More like … “ he looked around, “suicide.”

There was a short silence, then Luke said: “Alright, take care of yourself, Han. I guess it´s what you´re best at.”

Jyn looked past the ship behind which she was hiding to see Luke walk angrily away from where Han was standing in the middle of his reward. 

“Hey, Luke” he called. Luke turned around.

“May the force be with you,” Han said remorsefully. 

Luke looked as if he wanted to say something, but then just turned around and left. 

Han looked sadly at the boxes of reward to his feet, then realised that Chewbacca was watching him. 

“What are you looking at,” he said bitterly. 

Jyn leaned against the ship and smiled. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry this has taken so long, but as an apology i have like, three chapters ready to upload and yes, there will be kissing soon i promise!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We´re getting closer....

Han leaned back in his pilot seat. They had left Yavin IV shortly before the X-wings were ordered to take off, and have just turned on Hyperdrive. It would take some time before they reached Tatooine, where Han could finally pay of his debts to Jabba. 

Chewie growled. 

“Oh, leave it be,“ Han said, slightly annoyed. “If they want to get themselves killed, there is nothing we can do about it!”

“Actually,” a voice behind him interrupted, “there is.” 

Han and Chewie turned around, only to find Jyn sitting in one of the back seats, pointing a blaster at them. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Han shouted. “Get off my ship!”

“Oh don’t worry,” Jyn said, her elbow resting on her knee and her head resting in her hand. The blaster was still pointed at them. “I will. As soon as you turn this ship around and land on Yavin IV, after you helped the rebellion destroy the Death Star.”

Han snorted.

“Right. That’s not gonna happen. We´ll set you off at the next planet, and you can see how to get back to your precious rebellion from there. If it still exists, which I doubt. Attacking the Death Star is -“ 

“-Suicide, I know.” Jyn nodded. “I heard your lover´s quarrel with Luke. Now-“

“It was not a lover´s quarrel,” Han interrupted her, shocked. 

“Yeah right,” Jyn said sarcastic. “You and Luke are just friends. Please,” she looked at him. “You can deny that you´re in love with Luke and say you turned this ship around because I´m pointing a blaster at you, or you can accept that we all know you´re hopelessly in love with him the same way I´m with Leia and turn around because you don’t want him to die. Either way, this ship is returning to the Yavin system. Come on” she gestured for the controls, “hurry up.”

Han glared at her. 

“I am not. In love. With Luke.” 

Jyn shrugged. “If it makes you feel better, I´m gonna keep pointing that blaster at you. But if you need some extra motivation, Luke likes you too, in case you haven’t noticed.” 

Han opened his mouth, the closed it again. He looked from Jyn to Chewie and back at her. 

“Not, a, word,” he said, pointing at them both, “not a word of this to anyone.” 

Then he turned around and began flipping some switches. 

“Come on Chewie,” he said, “we gotta save the rebellion.”

 

When they arrived at the battle, the situation for the rebellion was …. Bad, at best. The few rebel ships that were still flying tried to escape the imperial TIE-fighters, and Yavin IV was already in range of the Death Star. 

“Kriff” said Jyn and Han together. Jyn swallowed. 

“Where´s Luke?” Han asked, fear in his voice. “I can´t see his ship.”

“I´m sure he´s alright,” Jyn didn’t quite sound as sure of herself as she did a minute ago. “The force is protecting – THERE!”

She jumped from her seat and pointed through the windscreen. 

“Can you see him? He´s in the trench!” Her voice was overwhelmed with relief. 

Han lightened up.

“YES! Go Luke, blow it up!” 

Then he discovered the three TIE-fighters chasing him.

“Looks like he could use some help! Everyone, buckle up!”

Before Jyn had time to actually do that, Han made a swift turn and flew directly towards the Death Star.

“Chewie, take them out!”

They could hear the Wookie growl, and then red lasers shot from the falcon, hitting one of the TIEs.

“Yahooo!” Han yelled over the intercom, before he turned around and prepared to take out the second one. 

But it looked like that wasn´t necessary. The second TIE fighter pilot lost control over his ship, and it crashed into the side wall. In response, the third gave up chasing Luke and pulled up, escaping the fire. 

Han beamed, and highfived Jyn. 

“You´re all clear kid! Now let´s blow this thing and go home!”

Luke didn’t reply, but they could see how he fired two missiles, pulled up his X Wing and flew in their direction. Without hesitation, Han turned around, and together with the remaining rebel ships they made their way back to Yavin IV. 

There is no sound in space, but the explosion of the Death Star lit up their windscreens and the moon in front of them. Han grinned.

“Great shot kid! That was one in a million!” Han congratulated Luke over the intercom. Jyn smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed, this chapter is slightly shorter than most of the others, but: it´s the second to last chapter, and there might be a kiss....

As soon as their ships touched down on the rebel base, people came streaming out of the building and onto the platform. 

Jyn left the Falcon just in time to see Luke climbing out of his cockpit, people running towards him and applauding. She quickly scanned the area for Shara, and found her hugging Kes next to her ship. Jyn grinned, and turned around to make her way towards Luke, when she saw Leia standing next to him. She stopped dead in her track. She considered hiding inside the Falcon, when she was pushed from behind.

“What the-“ She turned around, just to see Han running towards Luke. 

“Hey! Luke!”

Luke turned around, and his face lit up when he saw Han. 

“I knew you´d come back!” he yelled, “I just knew it!”

They hugged.

“Well, I wasn´t gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward,” Han replied, laughing. 

Then Han pulled away from the hug, his hand still on Luke´s shoulder, and they looked at each other, considering. 

Then Luke pulled Han close and kissed him. Han responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Luke of his feet.

The crowd erupted in cheers and Leia awkwardly took a step back, grinning and slightly blushing.

Jyn couldn’t help but laugh at the scene, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“What´s going on?” Shara pushed past her to get a better view on the scene, holding hands with Kes.

“Ohhhhhhhhh,” she said exited when she could finally see what was happening. Han and Luke had just ended their kiss and were now becoming aware of the fact that everyone was standing around them and watching them. They both turned as red as tomatoes. 

Shara turned to Jyn and nodded at Leia, who was trying to use her position as a senator to try and get the people to stop staring at Luke and Han. 

“You need to get the kriff on with it, Erso.”

“Get on with what?” said a familiar voice behind them.

Jyn closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then turned around.

“Cassian, heyyyyy” she said with an awkward smile. 

Cassian just looked at her, exhausted. 

“I understand,” he said, “that in the chaos and now relief of the Death Star being destroyed, some rules might not be as strict as before, for the moment, but you do understand that I had to convince General Draven to keep your punishment this “light” in a very exhausting and tiring conversation and it is not helpful at all if you do not comply to these disciplines I layed upon you in the hope of convincing every council member to refrain from punishing you more?”

Jyn looked to the floor. 

Cassian sighted. 

Jyn prepared to say something, hopefully along the lines of “I´m sorry, it´s never gonna happen again” but the way she knew herself that wasn´t very likely nor truthful. But before she could open her mouth, a gentle voice interrupted.

“Not to worry, Captain Andor, Jyn has left the briefing in my company and has never been further away than she was just now.”

Jyn´s mouth fell open when she turned her head to see Leia joining their group. Leia delivered that lie with such elegance, Jyn would have believed it if she didn’t know she had just gotten out of the Millenium Falcon a minute ago. Closing her mouth again, she turned back to Cassian, Shara and Kes, hoping to have a neutral expression on her face. 

Cassian had sprung to attention the second Leia addressed him, only his eyes showing the slightest confusion and disbelieve. Kes and Shara looked at each, unbelievingly, then 

Shara winked at Jyn. 

“Relax, Captain,” Leia nodded at Cassian, who thankfully took the opportunity and confusedly looked at Jyn, who tried to do her best to make Leia´s lie believable. Leia took the chance to glare at Shara and Kes, who instantly dropped their grins and nodded seriously. 

“Now, if you´ll excuse us,” Leia directed at the other three, “Jyn and I have to be somewhere.” 

And with that, she took Jyn by the arm and pulled her away from the flight deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... even if it´s not the one we hoped for ;-)
> 
> But there´s just one more chapter left so i hope we all know what that means...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You liked the Leia/ Han kiss in the movies? 
> 
> Like that, but gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. All good things must come to an end, as they say. So. Here it is. The last chapter.

Leia dragged Jyn through the door, then through a lot of busy hallways, till the people and noise grew less. By the time they reached a hallway with no people around, Jyn had recovered from the shock of Leia a.) lying to protect her and b.) basically kidnapping her in front of everyone. 

“What are you- Why did you-“ Jyn tried to free herself from Leia´s grasp, but the princess was stronger than she looked. Ignoring Jyn, she opened one of the doors and pushed Jyn inside. 

“JYN ERSO!” Leia growled, glaring at Jyn, who felt like she had turned the size of a mouse. Jyn took a step back. 

“What the kriff were you thinking? Can you just once, one single time, do what people tell you? It´s not like I´ve got nothing else to do than to keep you out of trouble!”

The door fell shut behind them, the noise underlining Leia´s stern tone. 

“First, you get arrested by the empire, and would probably die from exhaustion in one of their labour camps right now if the rebellion didn’t bust you out. Next, you lead a Rogue mission that nearly got you killed! And just the next day, you steal a ship….”

Jyn zoned out. Confused, she stared at Leia, who was going on and on about how often she did the exact opposite of what people told her to. Jyn thought Leia was in favour of their mission to Scarrif? And how can she be angry at Jyn for saving her from the Death Star? It didn’t make sense! 

“… you could’ve gotten Cassian into a lot of trouble, too, after everything he did for you! And then you sneak onto Han´s ship, and – I don’t know how – make him come back, straight into a galactic battle! You could have died; don’t you get that? How are …..”

Jyn blinked. Behind Leia´s very apparent anger, there was another emotion hiding. Fear. 

“Wait.” Jyn interrupted her. She gestured for Leia to shut up, which only made her more furious. Leia opened her mouth to say something, possibly shout a little more at Jyn, but Jyn talked first. 

“You were worried about me,” she said. It wasn’t a question. 

Leia blinked, perplex, but then found her posture again.

“I wasn´t worried about you,” she lied, taking in a breath. “I was worried about the damage you would do to the rebellion, after-“

“You worried,” Jyn took a step forward, “about. Me.”

Leia hesitated.

“Fine. Yes. I was worried about you. I worry about every soldier. We aren´t that many compared to-“

“Oh, stop lying,” Jyn said, as she took another step forward. To her surprise, Leia took a step back.

“Admit it. You were worried about me, because you like me.”

Leia gasped. Her cheeks turned red. 

“I- Occasionally,” Leia admitted, her face burning, “when you aren’t acting like a scoundrel.”

Jyn let out a fake gasp.

“Scoundrel?” she asked, as she took another step towards Leia, who was now backed against the door. 

“You like me, because I´m a scoundrel,” Jyn realised, her face now only inches away from Leia´s. Jyn didn’t know where that courage suddenly came from, whether it was the force or not, nor did she care as she leaned closer to Leia.

“There aren´t enough scoundrels in your life,” Jyn said with a mischievous grin.

“I happen to like nice people,” Leia whispered, her eyes darting between Jyn´s eyes and lips. 

“I am nice,” Jyn whispered, as she closed the space between them.

 

Leia tasted better than Jyn could ever have imagined. Her lips were soft, and she kissed Jyn back with such force they would´ve fallen over if Jyn wasn’t holding onto the door handle. Her other hand had grabbed Leia´s waist, and the princess´ hands were on Jyn´s back and neck, holding onto her like she was dear life. 

Jyn didn’t know how long they had been kissing, it could’ve been days for all she knew, when suddenly there as a loud knock on the door.

Leia jumped forward, stepping on Jyn´s foot in the process, which made Jyn loose balance and she fell to the floor, dragging Leia along because her hands were still tangled in Jyn´s hair and clothes. 

“Ow,” Jyn said, turning her head, only to see Leia´s face millimetres above her´s. 

They both turned red. 

Then they realised why they had fallen down, and panicking tried to scramble away from each other as the door was opened.

“Jyn,” a metallic voice sneered “Cassian told me to tell you-“

K2 stopped as soon as he saw Jyn and Leia on the floor. 

“Jyn,” he said, sounding confused “What are you – Senator,” he now addressed Leia, “has she done anything to y-“

He was interrupted by Shara storming into the room.

“K2-SO come right ba-“ 

Shara stopped dead in her tracks as she discovered Jyn and Leia and their various tangled limbs on the floor. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, then opened it again, turned to K2, turned back to Jyn and Leia, then finally realised she needed to do something and turned back to the droid, who was still watching the situation without understanding what was happening. 

“K2, Cassian told me to tell you to leave Jyn alone, he already got a hold of her and you need to get back to him immediately, and tell him from me he must not look for Jyn,” Shara said without as much as a breath in between. "he´s probably with Bodhi right now, like always, so tell them I´m sorry for interupting their date, and he should stay right were he is, which is probably in his favour, anyways"

“No discussion,” she cut the droid of before he could even start, “just go.”

Her stern look must have convinced him, for he did not as much as try to start an argument, but left without saying goodbye. 

Shara turned back to Jyn and Leia, who were still lying on the floor. 

“Now,” Shara started, but was cut short by Jyn.

“This is not what it looks like,” Jyn began, only to be interrupted by Leia hiding her face in her hands and saying: “This is the worst possible thing to say in a situation like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, i did think about waiting a week to upload this chapter although it was already finished, just to drag out the tension, but then i realised that 1.) if i died within that week, noone would know how this story ends and I couldn´t do that to you and 2.) you guys - if anyone is still reading this- already had to wait months for new chapters, and it really wouldnt have been fair to make you wait any longer!!!!!! If you made it through this, thanks for reading, double thanks for leaving kuddos & have my eternal thankfulness for commenting!  
> I also want to thank my beta, who edited some of the chapters, without you this story wouldn´t be the same!  
> And special thanks to @recentlyacquiredobssessions, for keeping me motivated and listening to me bitchin about writing!

**Author's Note:**

> english isn´t my first language so sorry for mistakes & please tell me so i can correct them


End file.
